Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
For several purposes, it may be desirable to determine the location of a mobile device in an indoor environment. Current techniques for determining the location of a mobile device may include using a Global Positioning System (GPS). Such techniques may be unreliable and ineffective in an indoor environment.